Benutzer Diskussion:BobaCartman/Archiv
Hallo BobaCartman! Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, Benutzer:A-11 17:04, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo BobaCartman, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne bei mir schreiben (mal sehen, ob ich dir dann weiter helfen kann) oder auch bei einem anderen Benutzer. Gruß – Andro Empfang 20:41, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) Windupedia Wir brauchen keine Artikel über Kopie-Wikis... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:33, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) Von qualitativ schwachen Artikeln, die andere Benutzer beleidigen, ganz zu schweigen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde 19:19, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) Re: (Yugioh Wiki) 'paar sachen Das Netzwerk der FanWikis, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen wieso die Texte so erstaunlich ähnlich sind. Das Wiki ist erst seit kurzem auf meinem Server, und ich kenne mich mit der Geschichte noch nicht so aus. Gruss, Ralf :Ach ja: Von Wikia sind wir weg, da wir auf einem eigenen Server eine bessere, und genauere Kontrolle über das Wiki haben. -- Ralf, 21:50, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) MTV-Wiki Moin BobaCartman! Du hast ja Ling-Ling den Vorschlag gemacht, eure Wikis zusammenzulegen, das Problem ist nur, dass der gute wohl nicht darauf reagieren wird. Er hat sein Wiki nämlich schon lange aufgegeben (ich wurde dort auch nur Admin, weil ich ihn persönlich kenne). Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 17:09, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Galileo Kleine Frage: Was soll das werden, wenn du fertig bist? Grüße --Engie 13:06, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bitte nicht einfach Artikel per C&P Verschieben, da dies eine Urheberrechtsverletzung darstellt, da die Versionsgeschichte nicht mitverschoben wird, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Artikel verschieben. Weiterhin ist bei Wikipedia:de:Galileo eine BKL I schon in Ordnung, da keine Hauptbedeutung eines Lemmas vorliegt. --Engie 13:17, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Avatar-Wiki Herzlich Willkommen im Avatar-Wiki! Hallo BobaCartman, schön, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Lies dir bitte unbedingt zuerst die Hilfen durch. Bevor du neue Artikel anlegst, schaue, wie die existierenden Artikel aus demselben Themenbereich aufgebaut sind. Wenn du dann mit dem Schreiben loslegst, gib bitte deine Quellen an. Und wenn du erstmal etwas ausprobieren willst, ist im Testbereich Platz dafür. Bitte beachte, dass Avatar-Wiki ausschließlich der Erstellung einer Enzyklopädie dient und zur Zusammenarbeit ein freundlicher Umgangston erwünscht ist. Fragen stellst du am besten an die Administratoren, aber die meisten Benutzer und natürlich auch ich helfen dir gerne. Wenn du Bilder hochladen möchtest, achte bitte auf die Hilfe zu Bildern. Ein Tipp für deinen Einstieg in das Avatar-Wiki: Sei mutig, aber respektiere die Leistungen anderer Benutzer! Herzlich Willkommen! Wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! AvatarX 15:23, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) Neues Wikia Hi BobaCartman -- wir freuen uns, dass dein Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Neues Mini-Wikia Hallo BobaCartman! Ich habe dir für deine erstellten Seiten ein neues Mini-Wikia eingerichtet, welches unter Crash (Das Spiel) zu finden ist. Dies ist die Hauptseite und alle Unterseiten sollten mit Crash (Das Spiel)/ beginnen. Außerdem habe ich einen Link auf der Hauptseite gesetzt um neue Benutzer für dein Mini-Wikia anzulocken. Fragen einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 20:10, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist gar kein Problem. Die MediaWiki Software hat eine prima Funktion die es erlaubt, die komplette Seite zu verschieben. Dazu gibt es oben neben "Diskussion" und "bearbeiten" auch einen "verschieben" Tab. Einfach darauf klicken und neuen Namen eingeben. Das erklärt sich dann eh von selbst. Ich habe dir trotzdem derweilen die Seite verschoben. Beim nächsten Mal kannst du es dann aber schon. Ach ja, noch eine Bitte. Könntest du die Lizenz und Quelle deiner Bilder bei deinen Bilder hinzufügen. Ich bin leider gezwungen, diese ohne Angaben nach einer Woche zu löschen. Ich danke im Voraus und weitere Fragen einfach stellen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:16, 4. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Mir ist noch was eingefallen. Wenn du einnen Kommentar auf einer Diskussionsseite mit deinen Benutzernamen unterschreiben willst, füge lediglich 4 Tilden an, wie folgt: ~~~~. Diese werden dann beim Speichern automatisch umgeändert. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:16, 4. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Überschriften kannst du mit "=" Zeichen machen. Um so mehr "=" Zeichen du verwendest umso kleiner wird die Überschrift. Gegebenfalls könntest du das Tutorial machen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 19:19, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitungen Soll ich, ich nehm mal an, alle von dir erstellten Weiterleitungen löschen, welche sich in der Kategorie:Weiterleitungen_von_Crash_Bandicoot befinden? Gruß Tomsen (talk) 08:24, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Videos Diesbezüglich muss ich mal nachfragen. Was ich aber weiß ist, dass bei Wikia einfach zu implementieren ist. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:34, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe mal nachgefragt und muss leider sagen, dass diesbezüglich nichts geplant ist in nächster Zeit, da zu wenig Nachfrage danach ist. Vielleicht ergibt sich jedoch irgendeinmal etwas. Dennoch wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Editieren und vielleicht hilft dir ja Youtube weiter. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:16, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) Willkommen beim WitzeWiki! Herzlich Willkommen im WitzeWiki! Schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast. Hoffentlich wirst du es nicht bereut haben, dich angemeldet zu haben. Falls du neu in Wikis bist, lies dir bitte, bevor du hier etwas bearbeitest, die Hilfeseiten und durch. *Wie du hier mitwirken kannst **Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, hier im Wiki aktiv zu sein: Du kennst einen guten Witz? Dann gib den Namen bei der Suche ein und leg den Artikel an! ** Du entdeckst einen Fehler: Verbessere ihn, indem du oben auf bearbeiten klickst, oder hinterlasse Kommentare auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite! ** Du kannst (solltest) selbstverständlich auch für Witze abstimmen, damit ein WdW (WitzDerWoche) bestimmt werden kann. *Ein paar Hinweise zum Editieren **Bevor du neue Artikel anlegst, schaue, wie existierende Artikel aufgebaut sind. **Bevor du beginnst und Artikel erweiterst und erneuerst, solltest du erst andere Atikel anschauen, um zu erkennen, wie diese aufgebaut sind. **Bitte beachte, dass das Kopieren von anderen Webseiten untersagt ist und dass alle diese Beiträge geändert oder gelöscht werden können. **Bitte beachte, dass wir hier alles ausschließlich der Erstellung eines Sammelortes dient. Unterlasse daher Chats und umfragen. **Möchtest du Bilder hochladen, überprüfe bitte, ob du diese wirklich für einen Artikel benötigst. Sollten sie sich für die Administratoren als unnütz erweißen, so werden sie wieder gelöscht. **Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne an erfahrene Benutzer dieses Wikis stellen oder du wendest dich an die Administratoren. Sie werden dir bestimmt gerne weiterhelfen. Wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! Floyd93 Hauptseite Hallo, BanjoTooie. Deine Hauptseite leitet zu Startseite weiter. Wenn du bei MediaWiki:Mainpage Startseite eingibst wird das deine Hauptseite. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:19, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ist mir gar nicht mehr aufgefallen, das es zur Startseite geht, habs jetzt verschoben nach Hauptseite. Danke für den Tipp. Mfg --BanjoTooie 07:27, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bitte nicht Hallo BobaCartman, ich habe die Weiterleitung von dieser (Deiner) Diskussionsseite nach Wikia ignoriert und entfernt, da Wikia nicht zu den Wikimedia-Projekten gehört und es nicht akzeptabel ist, Benutzer die Dich erreichen wollen, auf externe Webseiten zu verweisen. Vielen Dank für Dein Verständnis. Desweiteren möchte ich Dich darüber informieren, daß Wikinews keine Links zu Folgeartikeln einfügt, weswegen Deine Änderung an Isaac Hayes verlässt South Park wegen Scientology-Episode auch von einem anderen Benutzer rückgängig gemacht wurde. Fertige Artikel werden in der Regel nicht mehr verändert. Auch möchte ich Dich bitten, Dich bei neuen Artikeln an dem Aufbau zu orientieren, wie er hier vorgesehen ist. Quellen werden hier in einem bestimmten Format angegeben und nicht als Einzelnachweise, außerdem ist weder Wikipedia noch Wikinews selber eine akzeptable Quelle. Südstaaten ist auch keine akzeptable Ortsangabe. -- Kju 18:57, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gaming Footer Hallo BobaCartman! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) Tomsen (talk) 09:51, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 09:51, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.13.1 Hi, The morning of Wednesday, September 10th (UTC), our tech team plans to roll out MediaWiki 1.13.1 to all of Wikia. This is the latest stable release of the MediaWiki software which runs Wikia, and it contains a number of enhancements and bug fixes. You can read more about this upgrade here. While we don't anticipate any major problems, some issues may appear. Please report any odd behavior on this forum page. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team Kaputte Umlaute im Feed Das scheint mir an der Extension zu liegen. Ich übernehme das mal in unseren Bugtracker. --Avatar 17:27, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) SpongePedia Herzlich Willkommen in der SpongePedia, ! Hier findest du einige Bearbeitungshilfen: Hast du eine Frage? | Wie geht was? | Wie schreibt man einen Artikel? | Seite zum Ausprobieren Noch mehr Infos gibt es im Portal. Viel Spaß wünscht CFP. SpongePedia-Löschung Nein, das war ein Spaß!! Er meinte (scherzhaft), er sei nun zu alt ;-) --CFPDiskussion 16:10, 24. Sep 2008 (BST) Frage Dann hätt ich noch ne Frage. Könntest du mir das Bild als Wiki Logo machen hier?--Simpel 19:09, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC)